Walk in the Rain Gracia and Maes Hughes fic
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: Maes is gone and Gracia needs some air and leaves Elysia with Roy and Riza but, happens when an angel comes to Gracia? plz review and be gentle i'm a newbie!


W  
alk In The Rain

By: RoCkIn' RoBiN 

"Thanks Roy for watching her," Gracia Hughes smiled looking at her husband's best friend.

"No problem Gracia," Roy Mustang said smiling back.

"Bye honey, be back later," Gracia replied taking her daughter into a big bear hug, "be good for Uncle Roy ok?"

"Okay mommy," Elysia Hughes whispered grabbing her uncle's hand and going inside.

It had been only yesterday that Maes Hughes, the love of her life was taken from her. Gracia sighed and looked up at the sky as it started to rain.

"Great," Gracia whispered walking down the steps and onto the street. Clutching the coat she was wearing to herself closer, she suddenly started to cry uncontrollably as she smelt Maes's scent on it.

I don't feel a thing  
And I stopped remembering  
The days are just like moments turned to hours

Gracia walked down the street and turned the corner and calmed down a little before she saw Maes' face on a wet and dirty paper on the sidewalk. Picking it up she whimed and threw it in the street and watched it get run over by a car. Gracia then cursed at what she just did and walked out into the street picked up the paper and hugged it to her chest.

Mother used to say  
If you want you'll find a way  
but mother never danced through fire shower 

Jumping out the way of an on coming car, Gracia started to cry again but harder as she looked at husband's dirty tattered picture.

Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain  
I walk in the rain, in the rain  
Is it right or is it wrong  
and is it here that I belong

Walking on trying to regain her composer, Gracia ran into a little girl. She looked about Elysia's age and she was crying.

"W-What's w-wrong?" Gracia said shivering in the rain.

"I'm l-lost!" the little girl said through sobs.

"Where is your mother?" Gracia replied leaning down the look at her.

"She's dead," the little black haired green-eyed girl whispered.

I don't hear a sound  
Silent faces on the ground  
the quiet screams, but I refused to listen

"Well, how about you come home with me?" Gracia said trying to sound as happy as she could, "I have a daughter about your age."

"Really?" the girl said perking up.

"Oh yes," Gracia replied whipping the tears from the girl's face, "what's your name?"

"Maes Hughes," the girl whimpered.

If this is a nightmare  
I'm sure this is how it smells  
I wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't

"What?" Gracia replied dumbstruck.

"Yes Gracia it's me," the girl whispered and walked a few feet away.

Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain  
I walk in the rain, in the rain  
Am I right or am I wrong  
and is it here that I belong

The girl then turned into the big spiky black haired green-eyed man Gracia loved.

"M-Maes?" Gracia replied standing up and looking shocked.

"Gracia please go back," Maes said walking up to his wife and putting his hands on her shoulders, "don't live in a living nightmare."

Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain  
I walk in the rain, in the rain  
Am I right or am I wrong  
and is it here that I belong

"Maes I can't do it," Gracia pleaded grabbing his arm.

"Really?" Maes chuckled tilting his head, "you married me didn't ya?" 

"Yea," Gracia laughed as aqua met green, "I can do can't I?"

"Duh!" Maes cried kissing his wife fiercely on the lips, "and don't worry I will always be here that's why I came God told me to tell you that."

"Ok," Gracia replied hugging him, "I love you."

"I love you too Gracia babe," Maes kissing her on the forehead and disappearing.

Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain  
I walk in the rain, in the rain  
Why do I feel so alone  
**for some reason I think I'm home**

"Ready honey?" Gracia said happily hugging her giggling daughter.

"Yes," Elysia rang and hugged and thanked uncle Roy and aunt Riza for letting her stay.

Gracia and Elysia both walked down the street and saw the paper Gracia was holding a little bit ago.

"Mommy look its daddy!" Elysia cried happily putting the paper in Gracia's hands.

Looking at the paper and her smiling daughter, Gracia saw Maes standing at their yard grinning his big goofy grin at her.

"Yes"

"Mommy I saw daddy in my dreams last night," Elysia chimed in at her mom's smiling face, "He said he loved us and will see us in heaven with God someday."

"Yes that he will"

THE END 

(and into the light) 


End file.
